I Still Don't Mesure Up
by apollo122music
Summary: Poems about Leo Valdez and our favorite characters.
1. Leo

Leo **loved3** her.

_Who didn't?_

It was

_**THALIA**_

Who wouldn't?

But everyone knows she's a **-**hunter**- **

**(**|So it doesn't matter|**)**

He won't get her

_**But he can imagine, can't he? What it would be like to have this girl for only himself, and nobody else.**_

_He can daydream what it would feel like holding her hand,_

(: He can see the smile on her face when he makes his lame jokes. :)

_Lame jokes, right. _

**P**eople **t**hink **h**is **jokes** **a**re **w**ho **h**e **i**s.

When really,

[It's who he's **trying **to be.]

**H**

**E**

_K_

_N_

_O_

_W_

_S _

_He'll never be as__** cool**__ as Percy, or as __heroic__ as Jason._

_*He'll always be*_

**L**

**...E**

**..….O**

**V**

…**A**

…**.L**

…**.D**

…**.E**

…**..Z**

_No matter how hard he tries, _

He'll always be _**2second2**_ best.

**But that would be ****OK**** with him,**

If could only have the girl who he would **/\ **_**hold up above everyone else**_** /\**

**Just thought I would try to do something different to pass the time. I've never written a poem like this, and thought it would be kinda cool. It's kind of inspired by the song Good to You by Marianas Trench at the end. Tell me how it is?**

**~apollo122music**


	2. Thalia

**LEO VALDEZ**

_His curly hair was unruly_

(And he looked like a **Santa's elf**.)

_He was_ **(x** funny **x)** _in a way that made him likable_

**So that people would keep him around **

[_By herself_ is when she thought of him]

**N**ot **W**anting **T**o **B**e **C**aught **T**hinking **A**bout **B**etraying **H**er **O**ath

**BUT **

**SHE**

**WOULD**

**NEVER**

**DO**

**THAT**

**RIGHT?**

_W_hen _s_he _v_isited _c_amp _s_he _s_aw _h_im _a_round

Making things in the forges or hanging out with her little brother

She was **glad** Jason had a friend like _Leo_

Because she _**never did**_

**!** And she couldn't imagine taking him away from her brother who deserved him so much **i**

**OoO** When she would be betraying her lady **OoO**

She's thought about it for MONTHS now

_What it would be like to finally _*****kiss*****_ him_

{But no worries}

**She doesn't have the confidence to tell Lady Artemis, **

…Who will figure it out anyway**…**

But when she .O him

She can't help it if her hands itch

_(:_ Wanting someone to hold them___:)_

Or her eyes water

**:'(** wanting someone to wipe away the tears that she's kept for Luke **)':**

But she can't have **him/3**

And she's accepted that [he wouldn't want her]

_Even if she gave up her oath_

Who would want someone **as damaged as her?**

She cries herself to sleep at least **[onefour]three** times a week

_From the __**iflashbacks!**__ of what life used to be like_

((When everything was still **OK**))

**This chapter was a suggestion, so anyone else? If you want to read something particular, and if I can do it, tell me in a review!**

**~apollo122music**


	3. Annabeth

**P**lease

**E**rase

**R**eality

**S**o [your]

**E**verything [is just]

**US**

He was so _stupid__**!**_

**How could he ****not know?**

_That I_ **_**Annabeth Chase**_**

Was **"**in love with him?**"**

_**But it's true**_

**H**e'**S** **C**ompletel**Y** **O**bliviou**S**

The way he **(!)**slings**(!)** his arm lazily around my shoulders at campfire

Or the way he _**jokingly**_ kisses my hands

It all drives me **[vroom vroom]**

**! **Eye En Ess Eh En Ee INSANE** !**

**(**)Inside(**)**

_Knowing that he has no idea what he does to my _**3heart3**

**He messes with my head (E=mc2)**

I'm sure he **[**_knows_**]**

With the *****twinkle***** in his eyes when my heart skips a B-Be-beat

(: Or the way he let's out a contented sighhhhh when I smile :)

_**This boy has got me going crazy**_

It almost knocks me off my feet **(boom)** when he gives me that lopsided

***S*m*i*l*e***

_And I can't help but _**love3**_ him_

**! **Yes I'll say it **!**

I'm in love with the boy who drools when he sleeps.

_**¿But when he sleeps does he dream of me?**_

**So I've decided I want this to be about more then one couple … so there will definitely be Leo/Thalia, Percy/Annabeth (even though I don't like them much) and maybe something about Jason/Piper anger cause of Reyna (I don't like them either. :P). not sure yet! And the end is inspired by the song Got Me Going Crazy by the Jonas Brothers :3**

**~apollo122music **


	4. Percy

The way he felt was wrong

He shouldn't feel like that for another boy

Let alone a god

But it was Apollo

_Nobody_ could get away from Apollo's charm

Percy is no exception

But he can't exactly tell people

They would think he's gay

Not that he was a problem with gay people

But he just never thought of himself as one

Maybe Rachel would understand

But he doubts it

Maybe Nico?

He's bi, but more curious then anything

He's stuck and he knows it

But Apollo seems to know everything

Does he know about Percy's lust for him?

Does he know about Percy's crush on the brown haired sun god?

Probably

But it doesn't matter because Percy is a mortal

And Apollo is not

He doesn't have the greatest reputation anyway

Even for a god

Maybe he should just choose Annabeth

He desires for her too

He has ever since the volcano kiss and even after that

But he doesn't think she likes him

Who would?

He doesn't know what or who he wants to be,

But all he knows is that he can't get there from being stuck here.

**OKOKOK. So yes, I do know that Apollo is supposed to be blonde, but I like him as a brunette. And I am in fact a fan of Percy/Apollo slash so … yeah.  
>Sorry it doesn't look all cool and stuff, but I didn't really have time (cause of homework (-_-) and I wrote it on my Ipod. So yeah. I'll probably be writing the next few chapters on my Ipod, and I'll just put them on my computer and upload them. Sorry again : and please, any suggestions? I kinda need some. **


	5. Thalia2

Dear Leo.

I saw you with her today. I'm

G

L

A

D

That you've found a girl, but it still hurts.

I wish it could've been me that you were whispering funny inappropriate things to.

But that's ok.

I'll find someone like you.

Oh, wait. Never mind.

I can't. But it's ok.

Kindanotreally.

I came back hoping that you'd be reminded that this will never be over. No matter how many times I tell myself that I can't have you, and that you would the thing to kill me, I can't help but come back to see your face.

I guess you're my kryptonite.

But this thought that I keep having, this reoccurring thought has me scared out of my mind;

Never mind, I guess I'll find someone like you.

But nobody is like you, Leo.

I haven't even felt this way since Luke.

You're bad for me, and I'd be bad for you. But bad things tend to happen to me, so maybe one day…

No. You are Kryptonite.


	6. Leo2

Dear Thalia.

You have no idea how much I like her. This girl that just broke down my walls.

Her name is Jamie, and she's a daughter of Demeter.

I know that I used to think that... Yenno, I loved you.

Maybe I still do?

I'm not entirely sure, but Jamie just came and broke me down.

She crumbled all the false happiness and hit a nerve in me.

I used to think that I hated her for it; for making me feel so vulnerable around her.

But then I realized that I couldn't hate anyone who made me feel like that.

Maybe except for Juno.

But I just... I still feel a connection to you.

I don't want to lose Jamie.

And I don't want to lose you.

It might kill me.

I know we don't talk much. But you're almost never here.

I can't help imagining what it would be like though, if Jamie were you.

But I know it couldn't ever work.

Not in this world anyway.

I know you're damaged goods ever since Luke, but I've never been pristine either.

Maybe it's just not meant to be, with you in the hunters and all, but I cant shake this feeling when I'm around you.

Of course I've learnt to hide it around Jamie.

I can't have her thinking that I don't like her, because I do.

But maybe it's just the brown hair, or the green eyes that make me turn away sometimes and deny her.

I've never favored brown hair. I like black.

And I'm not about to make her change, either. Because I'm afraid if she does, in the end she might look

Just

Like

YOU.


End file.
